Valeria
Valeria was a female human pilot who served as a Lieutenant in the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Biography Valeria was a starfighter pilot in the Alliance Fleet who held the rank of lieutenant in the period between the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor. At the time that Admiral Ackbar made contact with the Freemakers, Valeria was flying a U-wing starfighter. Since her starfighter lacked a Type A vector coil, Valeria was unable to steer her ship and crashed the U-wing into the MC80 star cruiser Home One's hangar. When Valeria chastised the ground crew team member, he replied that the rebels had no more vector coils to spare. As a result, the Freemakers led by Kordi Freemaker traveled across the galaxy and managed to obtain a Type A vector coil after bartering with several people. After an Imperial Star Destroyer discovered the Home One, Valeria led Blue Squadron's assault against the Star Destroyer but were unable to pierce through its deflector shields. Blue Squadron began to take casualties until the Freemakers' B1 battle droid Roger accidentally catapulted himself into space and knocked out the deflector shield generator. This enabled the Home One and Blue Squadron to destroy the Star Destroyer and its TIE fighter escorts. Later, Lieutenant Valeria chaired a meeting to plan Blue Squadron's assault on the Imperial Strike Station Aurek. Her plan involved dropping a proton torpedo into a Thermal exhaust port, a feat which had been first deployed by Luke Skywalker during the Battle of Yavin. Rowan Freemaker and Roger accidentally damaged Blue Squadron's starfighters. While Kordi and Zander Freemaker distracted Valeria, Rowan and Roger repaired the starfighters with the former using his Force powers. However, Roger accidentally built himself into Valeria's Y-wing starfighter's astromech socket. By the time that Valeria had managed to blast through an S-foil which Kordi and Zander had used to obstruct her and her squadron's path, Rowan and Roger had finished rebuilding the starfighters. Valeria entered the cockpit of her Y-wing while Rowan was struggling to free Roger. Without noticing the two, Valeria took her starfighter into space. Valeria led the assault on Strike Station Aurek while Rowan and Roger did their best to guard her flank from TIE fighters. As Valeria approached the thermal exhaust port, Rowan used the Force to deploy the proton torpedo. Strike Station Aurek was destroyed and Valeria complimented her gunner and astromech droid, not realizing they were Rowan and Roger. After returning to the Home One, Rowan and Roger cut themselves out of the Y-wing. Valeria then praised her co-pilot and astromech droid, who expressed bemusement at being left behind. Later, Zander Freemaker attempted to convince Valeria to let him join her squadron. However, Valeria turned down his offer because his starship Blazemaker Mark II lacked blasters. Shortly later, Valeria and Blue Squadron were deployed to meet an Imperial counter-attack. Blue Squadron soon found itself outnumbered and outgunned by numerous TIE fighters and TIE interceptors. Fortunately for them, Zander came to the rescue in the Blazemaker, which was heavily laden with several laser cannons and a giant magma cannon. Zander destroyed several Imperial fighters, turning the tide of the dogfight. Valeria remarked that his ship was messy but effective and complimented Zander for creating an opening. Before Zander could destroy the remaining three stragglers, the Blazemaker Mark II exploded since it was heavily loaded with weapons. Zander survived and was flung against the Home One's command bridge. Personality and traits Valeria was a female human Rebel Alliance starfighter pilot with dark skin and black hair. She was able to pilot several different starfighters including U-wings, Y-wings, and A-wings. She was a good leader who coordinated strikes and dogfights against the Empire. Valeria appreciated the Freemakers for their efforts to obtain a Type A vector coil for her U-wing. Valeria used her knowledge of rebel tactics and the history of the Battle of Yavin to destroy the Imperial Strike Station Aurek. However, she was too enthusiastic to notice that Rowan and Roger were aboard her Y-wing3 Valeria appreciated Zander's enthusiasm to join Blue Squadron but turned him down because his starfighter Blazemaker II lacked blasters. Valeria relented after Zander refitted his starfighter with laser cannons and turned the tide of a dogfight. Gallery Rowan, Quarrie and Valeria.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Female